Ada Chi
An ex-astronaut, who has been disqualified from the SCP (Space Control Program) after his 3rd expedition. Why? because he was no longer fit for such position. Why? because he has been subjected to massive and excessive amount of MUTAGEN, in the galaxy of of Fourchan, on it's least dangerous planet, Riddet. When his 2 other partners died, he lived to tell, unfortunately that was not what happened. The SCP laid him off the program right after his arrival. They offered him a respectable residence in the major city of Otakumachi, as well as a huge bonus. All that was never enough for him. He loved his work too much. Seeing his planet from space, for instance, was priceless. Appearance A well-built man. Not short, and not tall either. He has a tanned skin. However, ever since that accedent at Planet Riddet his skin tone has been getting paler. And his hair, which used to be black, is fading to gray. His appearance is seamless. Dark gray eyes and uncombed short hair. Ada prefers comfertable attires over appealing ones, and before he got laid off of SCP, he used to force himself into some formal clothing as much as possible. Nowadays, he just wears some convenient shirts over any kind of shorts, and heavy boots, he always liked boots. Boots and gloves. Personality He is the kind of guy that gives off the aura of a responsible, serious and hardworking person, sometimes even arrogant. However, He is none of these things. Ada is actually a very down to earth and fun-loving guy. He smiles a lot, but nobody seems to notice that. He's almost never serious unless need be. Everything interest him, he has the curiousty of a youthful cat. He has a habit of twitching his right hand and cracking its fingers when he's upset. Tears comes out easily when he's laughing out loud. And he blushes a lot, because he is genereally a shy person. History Since he has just been outcasted from the Space Contol Program, his life was boring and poor as it could ever be. So, he just decided to play along with this little girl, Marionette, and accompany her round Otakumachi, maybe he'd find a job along the way too. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Skills & Abilities Mutagenesis: Is a process by which the genetic information of an organism is changed in a usually stable manner, resulting in a mutation. It may occur spontaneously and randomly or in a forced and articicial selective manner, if that organism had been exposed and subjected to excessive amounts of Mutagens. Which what happened to Ada, during one of his exepeditions to the planet of emem, Planet Riddet. Ada also has a remarkable rejuvination and regeneration ability. *'Natural Selection & Adaptive Mutation: '''A momentary mutation which occurs randomly. Ada has no control whatsoever over when or how it happens. Often times accures as reactive adaptation/mutation. For example, during one of his written examination tests, he thought too hard about a mathmatical problem, and that effort had triggerd the Mutagenesis which resulted in his brain going breserk, and overruned by numbers and equations he had never known. He finished his exam with a perfect score but, could never recall nor understand any of how or what he did afterwards. ((''Example: hit by a frost attack > developes thick fur after a couple hits.)) *'Artificial Selection &' Mimicry: 'A reversible, forced and accurate pseudo-mutation, i it is the only ability in Ada's arsenal which he has complete control over it. In addition to being able to freely mutate his body, he needs to take full concentration and a fearsome ammount of analytical comprehension of his foes and their surroundings to be actually capable of mimicking a trait of another being. Ada's mimicry is still very basic and ineffective, and doesn't really tire him as much as the rest of his abilities. It is also more offense-oeiented. ((Example: at any given moment he can shift his leg muscles to make his movements more agile, he jumps at his target and quickely unshift, then consentrates on his arms to force a mutation that would develope a couple of bone daggers out of his forearms, or enhance the mass of his hands to deliver his attack.))'' *'''Origin: A stance and a state of mind where Ada debilitates his stats and focuses all his might and energy into his intellegence and defense. He becomes virtually invulnerable to any physical or mental offensive action, That concentration results in his mind beaing clear enough to achive a very high level of extrasensory perception of his environment and foes. This skill can only be activated if Ada is in a good condition. A defensive ability. *'Cataclysmic Evolution: '''An extremely dangerous and irreversible mutagenesis, which alters the very existence of its unlucky user. (This skill is still unknown to Ada) 'Weapon' Ada Chi has a handgun that he rarely use. He prefers using his '''lightening-fast pummeling fists' instead. His occupation, as an astronaut, demands him to be at the best of his his shape, physically and mentally. He knows a handful of Martial Arts, has impressively quick reflixes and movements as well as a speed that rivals that of the best professional runners. However, he has always suffered from his almost nonexistent stamina. Relationships *'Marionette' : Ada and Marionette could barely pass as friends, now. : Their unprecedented relation ship has been slowley developing over the past couple of weeks they have been "together". : He knew she came from the same town his cousin Cypha was living in. That town had an unknown accurance. An accedent that is dark to almost everyone he came across, some people died there, including his cousin and his wife Analogia. Some vanished, and others survived... Somehow. : Rio -as Ada keep calling her, eventhough she hates it- was one of these survivors. He recognised her figure because they had an encounter during one of his visits to that town. And since he has just been outcasted from the Space Contol Program, his life was boring and uneventful. So, he just decided to play along with this little girl and accompany her around Otakumachi, maybe he'd find something to do along the way too. Quotes /*insert any quote here*/ Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Category:Member Category:Characters